Final Fantasy 7: After Battle
by Corpsebride13
Summary: Hours after the battle with Kadaj and his brothers, Ravenna arrives home to find her home not near the condition she left it in during the events of battle. Bloody hand prints on the wall and bloody footprints on the floors. Tired, and nervous of what she has entered into fills her. After the discovery her life changes greatly, because of them. Please read and review this story :)
1. Discoveries

I do not own any Final Fantasy character that is mentioned in this story, Square-Enix own them. I do own Ravenna she is the only character that I own in this story, but the town and heroes are not mine. Since I deleted my other Final Fantasy stories and other stories I will be trying to come up with stories that are just as good and have something that most of my other stories lack and that is more detail, going into the thoughts of the characters and explaining things so there are not so many questions that the viewer have to ask themselves and probably have think and think before the answer is clear to them, I will try to avoid unanswered questions, but I still love me a good cliffhanger from time to time. Only during dramatic events such as battles.

Ravenna, sat with her father. It had been a few short hours since the downfall of Sephiroth's clones, Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz. Ravenna looked out the window, the streets buzzing with the town residence. Her focus then changed to the cloaked man in front of her, "Father, I know Cloud and the other's seem satisfied with the threat being over; but, am I the only person here, who feels that the threat was misunderstood? Am I the only person who thinks, though they were of Sephiroth, people just thought the worst automatically? I understand kidnapping is wrong, but those boys were being manipulated. Why would they have to be destroyed for following orders that they thought were right? Is this how hero's feel after the battles are won?" Ravenna asked as her focus changed to the full glass of cold water.

Vincent looked at his daughter, then at the town outside the window. "Reno, has begun to notice me, I suppose that could or should be a good thing. I have liked him since I moved here, being noticed by someone you love? It is a good thing isn't it?" Vincent looked as his daughter stated once more, seeming to be over her many questions, from earlier.

Vincent's gaze now on his daughter, he finally stated, "Reno, he's older than you."

Ravenna leant back in her chair, "He is older than me, but I am eighteen. My birthday was the day that Kadaj and his brothers were discovered. Rufus has offered me a job as a TURK. I think it is nice of him, to be a man that people don't trust he seemed pretty nice about it, even when I stated that I would have to think about it."

Vincent looked at her as she stood, stretching, "I'm going home, I'm tired. I'll talk to you later, father. Goodnight." Ravenna stated looking at her father walking pass him planting a gentle kiss on his hair she left the bar.

Ravenna walked with hands in her pockets playing with the ring that Reno had given her when the two of them were alone, after the battles. Ravenna got to her home, opening the door, walking inside closing the door. She flipped on the light switch to see bloody hand prints and shoe prints on her walls and floors, her heart pounding heavily. She wanted to call her father; but, realized that her phone was in her room on the nightstand. Squeezing the ring, taking a deep breath, she followed the path of blood.

Ravenna found the cause of the blood, sitting outside of her bedroom door limp was either Yazoo or Kadaj. She had seen them but never knew them apart, Loz; however, she was very familiar with him. The other two, she thought they looked the same to her.

Walking over to the clone, swallowing hard, she bent down, to see a gun beside the teen. "Kadaj? What are you doing here? How did you survive that attack from Cloud?" Ravenna brought her hands from her pockets as the teens eyes opened looking at her. Too weak to draw his weapon he looked at the girl in front of him, she looked to be harmless.

"I'm not Kadaj. He is behind the door with Loz." Yazoo looked at her.

Ravenna looked at Yazoo, "So, your Yazoo then? Why are you guys here?" The girl sat in front of the long silver haired teen. Taking off her cloth coat as she gently began to clean the fresh blood from Yazoo's face, "How, did you three get here, I mean without being noticed?" The black-haired woman asked again.

Yazoo looked at her, "Why, are you doing this?"

Ravenna stopped, "Do you want me to stop? I know we don't know one another; but, I trust you. I have always trusted you and your brother's, to be honest with you I don't believe you three got justice." Ravenna wrapped her arms around the teen helping him to his feet. She opened the door to see the other two brothers looking at her.

Loz looked at her as did Kadaj, as she helped their brother to the rocking chair by the bedroom door. She looked at the brothers, "Welcome home, you three are welcome to stay here as long as you like. I just have one rule, no fighting in the house. I just bought it a few months ago and I'm not really able to buy another one, at the moment." Ravenna stated with a smile, "Oh and another thing, no materia for you Kadaj. Mainly materia, that revolves around unleashing large monsters." With that said she smiled opening the door leaving the brother's to make a decision.

Loz looked at his younger brother, than at Yazoo, who had found his way to the window, he looked at Kadaj who looked to be lost in thought. "She needs us, brother. She has ties with Sephiroth. She thought I was you. I think we should just play along with her rules and stay here. As you can see none of us are ready to take the world on by ourselves, Brothers attack along with Shinra's attacks have gotten us down. I know she may never take mothers place but, she wants the one thing we can give her. She wants children to call her own, she hasn't attempted to make us leave and from what I can read of her. She is welcoming us and praying that we take her up on her offer." Yazoo stated as Kadaj looked at his older brother, who was looking at him, "It would be nice to have a mother. Don't you think so Kadaj? Think of the feelings we all had when we thought we had a mother." Yazoo was interrupted by the oldest brother Loz.

"It was fun having a mother, I felt like I was wanted. Like Zoo is saying, I don't think that Ravenna, wants to harm us. I feel something about her that I never felt even before. Please consider the offer Kadaj, please. I like it here and Ravenna seems like she has a good head on her shoulders, come on." Loz stated with a plea and his own input on the woman who had generously welcomed the three of them under her roof with very few questions.

Kadaj looked at his older brother's with a sigh and for once he was outnumbered, he felt as if his opinions didn't really matter when Loz and Yazoo teamed up and agreed on something, he sighed, "Fine, but one false move or suspicion of her throwing false feelings for us, we leave. No arguments from the two of you, and no I-told-you-so retorts. I will agree under those conditions."

Yazoo looked at Loz, "I can agree to that, what about you Loz?"

Loz nodded his head and stated, "You bet, let's go tell mother the news."

Kadaj and Yazoo looked at Loz, "Mother, it's a little early for that isn't it Loz. Maybe my theory isn't accurate, maybe we should let her get into the mother, children space instead of throwing it on her shoulder's first."

Loz sighed and looked at his brothers before agreeing with Yazoo's statement.


	2. Offer's Accepted

Chapter 2: Offer's Accepted

The three silver-haired teens found the woman lying on the couch, the television playing some music. Ravenna saw the brother's enter the room she smiled, sitting up and looked at them, "It's good to see you three are in walking condition. I thought you guys would be in bed, is the TV keeping you awake?" Ravenna looked at the trio.

Kadaj looked at her and spoke on behalf of his older brother's, "We just came to tell you, we accept your invitation in letting us live here. I noticed how you acted towards Yazoo in the hall and in the bedroom. You were, very welcoming towards him as well as Loz and me. We know the people you are friends with, weren't as understanding as you. I feel that they wouldn't have gone this long with us in their homes. I have to say you have gained my respect and from what my brothers tell me, you have also gained their respect. You have rightfully earned our respect and we are grateful to you for that, you were clueless of what you would walk home to but though your guard down. You have shown my brothers and me, that there are still some good in this world." The younger silver-haired brother looked at the woman who looked at them, her attention off of the TV since they had made their entrances, eagerly listening to whatever they had to say.

Ravenna nodded her head with the same gentle smile on her face, "I'm really happy to hear that from you Kadaj. It truly means a lot to me, to know that the three of you have considered my invitation and are accepting it so quickly. Are you three hungry? I hope I started to make some supper, I hope you guys like left over pizza and heat-up vegetable rice." Ravenna looked at the looks on their faces, "You don't like left-over's?" Ravenna looked at the ground her smile turning to a frown.

Kadaj looked at her not really sure what to say to perk her back up, "Don't you know how to cook?" Loz asked only to receive a hard blow in the stomach from Yazoo.

"No, I can cook a few things; but, I never learned to cook." Ravenna stated not looking at the three teenagers.

Yazoo walked over to her sitting beside her, placing his hand on her shoulder and the other on her lap, "It's alright, Kadaj, and Loz aren't much behind the oven either. Kadaj knows a few things. Loz is good at burning things. I will cook all of us something before bed, it is still early. If you are hungry now I will make something now. We don't care if your cooking is only left overs, I've never had pizza before, what about you Kadaj?" Yazoo looked from Ravenna to his younger brother.

"Yazoo, I can't try something I've never heard of; but, it would be a rude if she went through all that and us not try it." Kadaj stated looking at Yazoo.

Loz shivered at the sound of vegetable related foods, "Gross." Only to get elbowed harder in the stomach by Kadaj than Yazoo's strike before. Kadaj knocked the air out of his lungs, the older brother looked at him, "What?"

Kadaj glared at him, causing him to stop his sentence. Loz looked at Ravenna who was looking at them, "I, ah. I mean, bring it on vegetables and all." Loz stated looking around finally meeting Ravenna's look.

Ravenna looked at them, "No, I should have been better prepared. I think my father gave me some Gil for the week to buy some food, you three get cleaned up and we will go eat somewhere."

Kadaj and Yazoo started at the same time, "No!"

Ravenna stood to her feet with the two brother's answers, "Are you guys against restaurant food too?" she asked, feeling herself sink lower with every word that came from her mouth.

Kadaj and Yazoo looked at one another before Kadaj finally stated, "Ravenna, you know as well as anyone, where we came from. Even you have to have a shameful point somewhere, you would be an outcast if you were caught in the open with us and." Kadaj was cut off by Ravenna who placed her fists at her side angered at Kadaj's words.

"So what if I'm an outcast? I never really cared about that. If I cared an ounce about this town's opinions, do you think I would be having this conversation with the three of you? Yeah, I'm odd, so what! My friends know that and have made their opinions obvious, but someone once told me. They said, you have to be stronger than the title someone claims you or you will fall to their level." Ravenna sighed in attempts to calm herself, taking a deep breath, shaking her head, "Plus, if I was shameful of the three of you I think I would do better at hiding the fact I know you guys, I called my father now probably all of AVALANCHE knows and when I go into work tomorrow for Rufus, I will let the secret fly again. You three have sought a mother and I'm giving you that, though I think Loz may be older than me, I'm not sure, or do I worry about it, if you three are happy and content then I am happy and content to be a part of that happiness and be involved in your small gang." Ravenna smiled looking at the brothers that wore looks of weary emotions for the woman they call mother and Rufus ShinRa.

Kadaj smiled, turning on his heels as the three of them walked upstairs. Ravenna scratched the back of her head. The brother's got to Ravenna's room as Yazoo closed the door, "What are we to do now, Kadaj? She's more serious than I originally suspected." Yazoo asked, looking at his brother.

"We protect her, of course, why ask? You Yazoo are going to take her to work tomorrow, I'll leave early and get familiar with ShinRa's property, tell her that Loz and I are still sleeping. If she wants to investigate encourage her not to, make up things. Invade her thoughts if you have to, we will all take turns taking her to work. I will remain at the property until she comes home every day, to make sure she is not bothered. If trouble is to approach, I will step in and bring her home." Kadaj spat out his orders to his brothers a smirk on his face.

Yazoo and Loz nodded, as the moon starting showing in the sky.


End file.
